Flamekits Spirit
by jessica.mansfield.336
Summary: As you meet Flame, known for her flame-like pelt, is a Her mother is Ginger, and her father is Dusk, and her sister is Meet Flamekit like you ve never seen her In this story, you learn what she was before she came to the She s a fun, energetic, wise, young, and pretty long-furred, thick ginger And she wants you to read the fan-fiction! READ!
1. Prologue: The Dream of Death

Flamekit`s Spirit

Prologue: Meet Flame

Flamekit waited in the nursery. She padded out, and shouted "Mother?" Dawnmist walked over to Flamekit. "Are you okay, Flamekit?" she asked. Flamekit looked up at Dawnmist. "Yes. But where`s my mother?" Flamekit asked. Dawnmist looked. "I don`t know, either." she said.

Flamekit looked. Flamekit smelled a familiar scent. Flamekit ran to the tunnel entrance. "Mother? Is that you?" Flamkit called out. "Flamekit?" the cat whispered. "Flamekit!" she said. The cat limped toward Flamekit. Flamekit watched as the cat kept falling. That`s when Flamekit saw it. She saw blood coming from a scar on her side. "Mother?" Flamekit asked. Then when Flamekit looked at she-cat, her eyes were dull with sadness.

Her mother was dead.

The she-cat tipped over on her side, and behind her were to BlogClan cats. They were Dawnfrost and Copperclaw. "NOOO!" Flamekit shouted. Her heart was grief-stricken. "Mother?" Flamekit said, tears coming from her eyes. Dawnfrost and Copperclaw picked her up and carried into the middle of the camp. Flamekit sat there, crying. Dawnfrost and Copperclaw walked over to Cakestar.

"Who is this?" Cakestar asked.

"A kittypet." Copperclaw said "Wandering on Clan territory."

"She was?" Cakestar asked.

"Yes." Dawnfrost replied.

Flamekit walked over to her mother. _You said you be with me. Why did you have to die?_


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Flame

Flamekit`s Spirit

Chapter 1: Meet Flame

Flame stood up. Something woke her up. She looked at her sister, Moon, a silver tabby kittypet, squirming beside Flame.

"Stop moving around." Flame told Moon.

"Then stop talking in your sleep!" Moon said.

Flame got up from sleep, and washed herself. The sun rose, making her ginger pelt shine in the sun, like flame. Flame went to eat. After she ate, Flame jumped on the window. She stared into the woods. _I wish I could walk in them._ She thought. _Oh, well._ Flame jumped off the window, and went through the cat door. "It`s so cold!" She hissed in digust. She jumped on the fence.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind her.

It was Dusk.

"Dad, can you leave me alone? I`m just on the fence." Flame said. Her mother, Ginger, had the same pelt color like Flame, she just had blue eyes instead of amber. Flame got her amber eyes from her father, Dusk, a tom-cat with a silver tabby pelt, with weird amber eyes, as Moon said they were.

"I know you want to go in the woods." Dusk replied. _Like his bossy self._ She said in her mind. Dusk jumped on the fence beside Flame. But when he did, Flame saw a cat, a she-cat, with a white pelt, and an intense green stare._ Who is she?_ Flame thought. Flame blinked, and the she-cat was gone. "Flame!" Dusk said. "Huh?" Flame said. "Were you listening to me? I said, you`re mother wants you!" Dusk yelled at Flame. "Okay, okay. I`ll go." Flame said._ He shouldn`t get his tail all up into a twist._ Flame thought.

Flame walked into the Twolegplace. She walked to her mother, still sleeping. _He lied to me!_ Flame thought, angry at Dusk. _I`ll sleep._ Flame thought. Flame went and curled up in her nest._ Time to sleep. Goodbye, world!_


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Moon

Flamekit`s Spirit


	4. Chapter 3: A Family of Heartbreaks

Flamekit`s Spirit

Prologue: Meet Flame

Flamekit waited in the nursery. She padded out, and shouted "Mother?" Dawnmist walked over to Flamekit. "Are you okay, Flamekit?" she asked. Flamekit looked up at Dawnmist. "Yes. But where`s my mother?" Flamekit asked. Dawnmist looked. "I don`t know, either." she said.

Flamekit looked. Flamekit smelled a familiar scent. Flamekit ran to the tunnel entrance. "Mother? Is that you?" Flamkit called out. "Flamekit?" the cat whispered. "Flamekit!" she said. The cat limped toward Flamekit. Flamekit watched as the cat kept falling. That`s when Flamekit saw it. She saw blood coming from a scar on her side. "Mother?" Flamekit asked. Then when Flamekit looked at she-cat, her eyes were dull with sadness.

Her mother was dead.

The she-cat tipped over on her side, and behind her were to BlogClan cats. They were Dawnfrost and Copperclaw. "NOOO!" Flamekit shouted. Her heart was grief-stricken. "Mother?" Flamekit said, tears coming from her eyes. Dawnfrost and Copperclaw picked her up and carried into the middle of the camp. Flamekit sat there, crying. Dawnfrost and Copperclaw walked over to Cakestar.

"Who is this?" Cakestar asked.

"A kittypet." Copperclaw said "Wandering on Clan territory."

"She was?" Cakestar asked.

"Yes." Dawnfrost replied.

Flamekit walked over to her mother. _You said you be with me. Why did you have to die?_


End file.
